Keep Your Secret
by TSASVR
Summary: PezBerry./ Santana n'a pas été tout à fait honnête avec Rachel. Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'elle lui révélera son plus grand secret ? / Attention, Girl!Peen Santana. (en pause pour une durée indéterminée)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Bien sûr, je ne possède rien. Tout appartient (malheureusement) à Ryan Murphy et son équipe.**

* * *

_Bonjour à tous._

_C'est la première fois que je poste ici, et on peut dire que je débarque avec quelque chose qui n'est pas franchement habituel. Ceux qui connaissent la définition de GirlPeen doivent déjà avoir une idée de ce qui va suivre. Quant aux autres, je peux tout à faire comprendre que cela puisse vous déranger, alors je préfère préciser clairement la situation : dans cette histoire, Santana possède … quelque chose que seuls les garçons possèdent habituellement. C'est suffisamment explicite, j'imagine, alors je vous demanderai d'arrêter votre lecture ici si vous êtes déjà choqués/dégoûtés (bien que ce chapitre ne contienne rien de très choquant ou de dégoûtant). Inutile de chercher la moindre logique, si j'écris cette histoire, c'est avant tout pour faire passer le temps. Je me disais que ça serait sympa de partager ça avec vous, alors j'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas. ;)_

* * *

C'était le genre de soirée que Santana Lopez aimait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Certes, sa meilleure amie Rachel Berry était très certainement la fille la plus chiante du monde (et ce n'était pas peu dire), mais elle s'y était malgré tout attachée au fil du temps pour une raison qui lui échappait.

Les deux regardaient un film, confortement installées sur le lit de Rachel et blotties l'une contre l'autre. Santana ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien, même si elle aurait préféré s'arracher la langage plutôt que l'admettre à haute voix. Rachel avait toujours cet effet sur elle : c'était une présence rassurant, douce, et chaleureuse. Une amie sur qui elle pouvait toujours compter.

Une amie avec qui elle ne s'était pourtant pas montrée tout à fait honnête …

Alors que les dernières images du film disparaissaient pour laisser place au générique de fin, Santana déposa un rapide baiser sur le haut du crâne de son amie. Celle-ci tourna aussitôt la tête, visiblement étonnée de voir l'hispanique manifester un geste d'affection à son égard.

- Je croyais que tu t'étais endormie, expliqua Santana. D'habitude, tu parles toujours pendant qu'on regarde un film. Ou alors tu chantes. En tout cas, j'arrive jamais à suivre.

- La dernière fois, tu étais prête à m'arracher les cordes vocales, alors j'ai décidé de ne pas prendre de risques.

Santana ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'évocation de ce petit incident. Évidemment, elle n'aurait jamais fait le moindre mal à Rachel, mais elle trouvait toujours amusant de voir à quel point celle-ci prenait ses menaces au sérieux.

- En tout cas, marmonna-t-elle en s'étirant - Rachel se décala légèrement sur le côté, et les deux se retrouvèrent ensuite allongée l'une à côté de l'autre- , ce film était vraiment naze.

- Moi, j'ai adoré, déclara Rachel le plus innocemment du monde.

Santana soupira.

- Tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi toi et moi, on n'est jamais d'accord ?

- Je ne pourrais même pas expliquer comment toi et moi, nous avons réussit à devenirs amies, répondit Rachel, cette fois-ci très sérieusement.

- Ça, par contre, je peux y répondre.

- Ah oui ?

- Bien sûr.

Après un instant de silence, Santana reprit :

- C'est parce que toi et moi, on est des opposées totale. Et les opposées s'attirent.

- C'est une théorie intéressante, admit Rachel, amusée. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais du probable « qui se ressemble, s'assemble » ?

- Rien à foutre, c'est moi qui ai raison.

Les deux éclatèrent de rire, jusqu'à ce que Santana reprenne son sérieusement, rapidement imitée par son amie.

- Rachel …

- Oui ? S'étonna la petite brune.

Le ton que venait d'employer Santana n'était guère habituel, et encore moins rassurant.

- Y'a un truc qu'il faut que je te dises.

Rachel hocha la tête, on ne peut plus attentive.

- C'est assez compliqué, dit Santana, et surtout, je ne sais absolument pas comment tu vas réagir. Mais ça commence vraiment à me bouffer. Personne n'est au courant, à part mes parents. Alors, considère que c'est un privilège, et surtout une marque de confiance.

Rachel ne répondit pas. Voir sa meilleure amie se confier ainsi à elle la mettait mal à l'aise. Santana était habituellement le genre de personne qui refusait que quiconque en saches trop sur sa vie personnelle. C'était comme si Rachel s'était retrouvée soudainement devant une autre personne. Ou peut-être commençait-elle à réaliser qu'elle allait enfin plus ou moins connaître la « vraie » Santana Lopez.

- Voilà, se lança finalement Santana, je suis née avec … quelques problèmes.

- « Quelques problèmes » ? Répéta Rachel. Quels genres de problèmes ? Je ne comprends pas …

- Pas de précipitations, j'y arrive. Je disais donc … je suis née avec quelques problèmes. Enfin, avec _un _problème, pour être plus précise. Une espèce d'_anomalie_. Un truc que les médecins ont refusés de m'enlever. Trop risqué, selon eux. Alors, j'ai dû apprendre à faire avec, et …

Santana prit une longue inspiration, puis se leva du lit, et se positionna devant Rachel, en prenant tout de même soin de garder une certaine distance entre elles.

- Bref, il vaut mieux que tu vois pas toi-même. Je te préviens, ça risque de te faire un choc. Prête ?

De toute évidence, la réponse était non. Le teint de Rachel avait viré au blanc. Cependant, la petite brune hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

Alors, Santana n'hésita plus. Avec des gestes lents, mais précis, elle déboutonna son jeans, puis le fit glisser le long de ses longues jambes. Et lorsqu'elle fit la même chose avec sa culotte, les yeux de Rachel s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

- Mais … mais …

- Je t'avais bien dit que ça te ferait un choc …

A présent, Rachel semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Santana préféra se revêtir, regrettant déjà d'avoir révélée ce secret.

- Mais … babultia Rachel … Comment ? Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien, répondit Santana. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'suis née comme ça. Et je vais mourir comme ça. Je sais, c'est pas normal - depuis quand les filles ont une bite après tout ? -, mais j'y peux rien.

Deux options s'offraient désormais à Santana : s'enfuir, ou affronter la réaction de Rachel. Ce fut finalement la seconde qui l'emporta, bien que la première était tout ainsi tentante.

- Alors ? T'as quelque chose à dire ?

- Des tas, répondit Rachel, qui commençait à reprendre quelques couleurs.

- Et bien, vas-y. Sois pas timide.

- C'est compliqué ! Mais …

- Mais ?

- Ça ne change rien pour moi.

Soulagée de toute les façon possible Santana s'autorisa enfin à sourire.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Tu es ma meilleure amie, alors je suis prête à faire des efforts pour l'accepter. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ta faute.

A son tour, Rachel se leva, puis vint se blottir dans les bras tendus de son amie.

- Merci.

- C'est normal, Santana.

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Rachel demanda :

- Au fait … est-ce que ça marche comme les garçons, ou bien ..?

- Plus ou moins, oui.

- Alors … tu es en quelque sortes attirée par les filles ?

Santana fronça les sourcils. Elle avait justement espérée éviter ce genre de questions.

- Humm … oui. Juste, oui. Mais ça veut pas dire que j'vais essayer de t'sauter dessus. T'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi, Santana. C'est juste … une simple curiosité.

Santana opina. Simple curiosité. Bien sûr.

- Et si on se couchait ? Proposa Rachel.

- Tu n'as qu'un seul lit, lu rappela Santana. Ça peut être gênant, maintenant que …

- Ça ne me gêne pas, coupa ferment Rachel. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on dort dans le même lit, et il n'est jamais rien arrivé avant, alors je n'ai aucune raison de m'en faire pour ça.

- Si tu l'dis …, marmonna Santana.

Dix minutes plus tard, et après s'être changées, les deux se couchèrent.

- Bonne nuit Santana.

- A toi aussi, Rach'. Et encore merci. Merci pour tout.

- Les amis, c'est fait pour ça, non ? Lança Rachel.

Ne recevant aucune réponse de la part de Santana, la petite brune ferma les yeux et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Ce ne fut en revanche pas le cas de Santana. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle et Rachel dormaient ensemble, mais il devenait de plus en plus dur de lutter contre ses pulsions. Même si Rachel n'attirait pas franchement les garçons, elle restait une très jolie fille. Et plusieurs fois déjà, Santana avit du faire des efforts titanesque pour ne pas laisser son regard se poser trop longtemps sur les fesses ou les petits seins de sa meilleure amie.

Elle secoua vivement la tête. Elle ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensée. Pour rien au monde, elle ne métrait son amitié avec Rachel en péril, surtout maintenant que celle-ci connaissait son plus grand secret. Poussant un long soupir, elle ferma à son tour les yeux, et attendit en vain que le sommeil veuille bien lui rendre visite.

Une longue nuit s'annonçait.

* * *

_Ça sera tout pour cette fois-ci ! J'avais prévu un Lemon, mais j'ai finalement changé d'avis, histoire que ça reste quand même un tout petit peu crédible (parce que, bon, est-ce que vous sauteriez sur une amie qui vient de vous annoncer qu'elle possède un pénis ? Moi non, en tout cas ! xD). J'espère quand même que vous avez passé un bon moment à me lire, et on se retrouve très vite pour la suite !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : je ne possède toujours pas la série, ni les personnages (un jour, peut-être … tout est possible !). Pardon pour les fautes.**

* * *

_Salut les copains/copines !_

_Je vois que le premier chapitre a reçu un accueil plutôt positif, alors merci à vous ! On reste encore dans le soft pour cette petite suite, mais promis juré, on passe aux choses sérieuses bientôt._

_Bonne lecture, et à la prochaine ! __  
_

* * *

Quatre heures du matin.

Santana ouvrit subitement les yeux, et se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Quelques secondes furent nécessaire pour qu'elle réalise qu'elle venait tout simplement de rêver. Un rêve qui, pourtant, lui avait semblé si réel.

Cela faisait presque un mois que Santana avait avouée son secret à Rachel. Depuis, la petite brune n'avait pas quittée ses pensées. Pourtant, elle avait bien tentée de mettre une certaine distance entre elles. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple : tout d'abord, il était quasi-impossible d'éviter Rachel Berry son « super radar spécial Sany-Tana ». La petite brune parvenait toujours à la retrouver, même perdue dans la foule d'élèves présents dans les couloirs du lycée. Mais surtout, Santana ne voulait pas blesser Rachel, et encore moins couper les ponts avec elle.

Mais bon Dieu, elle ne pouvait plus continuer à fantasmer ainsi, ou cette foutue brunette trop bavarde finirait par avoir sa peau. Pourquoi fallait-il que Rachel porte des jupes aussi _courtes ?_ c'était une véritable torture. Et, comme pour se faire un peu plus de mal, Santana savait pertinemment que rien ne serait jamais possible. Rachel avait beau être très ouverte d'esprit, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle ne soit attirée que par les hommes. Or, Santana n'était pas un homme. Ni tout à fait une femme. À vrai dire, elle pensait souvent être un mélange des deux. Et un mélange pas vraiment réussit.

Elle ferma doucement les yeux, tentant de se calmer. Les images de son dernier rêve ne cessaient de repasser en boucle dans son cerveau, de la même manière qu'un film sur écran. Elle se revoyait enfermé avec Rachel dans une pièce au mur blanc et ne contentant qu'un lit visiblement pas suffisamment spacieux pour plus de deux personnes. Elle revoyait Rachel lui avouer à quel point elle se sentait attirée par elle. Elle se revoyait embrasser la petite brune, passivement d'abord, puis avec plus de fouge lorsque celle-ci céda et lui rendit son baiser. Elle se revoyait déshabiller Rachel, puis admirer son corps magnifique. Elle se revoyait goûter pour la première fois à la chair tendre d'une femme. Lui faire l'amour sans se soucier des conséquences. La faire gémir de plaisir. Partager un instant de pur extase.

_Bon Dieu, si seulement elle avait pu vivre cela pour de vrai. _

Une heure passa. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis elle comprit qu'elle ne retrouverait pas le sommeil. Pestant contre elle-même et ses fantasmes malsain, elle quitta son lit pour aller prendre une douche. Elle choisit de la prendre glacée, histoire de refroidir ses ardeurs.

Une demi-heure plus tard, et enfin prête, elle se mit en route pour le lycée. Quand elle arriva, elle fut aussitôt attaquée sur tous les fronts par l'objet de ses fantasmes : Rachel.

- Santana ! S'écria la brunette en sautillant joyeusement, un duo ! Je veux qu'on fasse un duo ! Je t'en supplie chante avec moi, tu as une voix magnifique, et …

- D'accord, d'accord ! Coupa sèchement la latino, mais arrête de hurler dès le matin, Madre de Dios, c'est insupportable !

Elle le regretta presque aussitôt lorsque l'immense sourire de Rachel s'effaça peu à peu.

- Excuse-moi, Rach'. J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit.

- Cauchemars ? Questionna timidement la brune.

_Oh, non, pas tant que ça, _pensa Santana, _à vrai dire, j'adorerais que ça se produise pour de vrai, parce que si je baise pas bientôt, je vais exploser ou me tirer une balle en pleine tronche._

- Plus ou moins, ouais.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non.

- Tu devrais, insista Rachel, parler, ça fait du bien. Il ne faut pas garder pour soi les choses qui …

- Rachel. J'ai dis _non_.

La brune sembla sur le point de répliquer, mais se ravisa. D'expérience, elle savait qu'agacer sa meilleure amie dès le matin n'était pas une bonne idée.

- Au fait, dit-elle dans l'espoir de changer de sujet, devine qui a un rencard demain soir ?

Le cœur de Santana s'arrêta de battre une seconde.

Rachel ? Rencard ?

Bordel.

- Avec qui ? Demanda-t-elle en tentant de paraître le plus détachée possible.

- Finn. Finn Hudson, répondit Rachel et ses grand yeux semblèrent soudain remplis d'étoiles.

Santana se força à sourire. Non, sérieusement, ça faisait mal.

- Wahou. Ben, c'est … c'est génial, Rachel, déclara-t-elle.

Sa conscience la traita aussitôt d'horrible menteuse. Même Rachel semblait avoir devinée que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Oh, je suis désolée ! S'exclama-t-elle, j'avais oubliée que tu … enfin … que ce genre de choses étaient un peu compliquées pour toi …

- Aucune importance, marmonna Santana. C'est pas grave.

- Ce n'était quand même pas très délicat. Excuse-moi.

- C'est pas grave, répéta la latino, je m'en fiche d'être célibataire. (« Deuxième mensonge ! », cria sa conscience, « Ça commence à faire beaucoup … »)

Aucune des deux ne prononça un mot jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent devant le casier de Rachel.

- Bon, et bien … on se voit au Glee Club ?

- Ouaip, confirma Santana. À plus.

Et elle s'éloigna d'un pas lent, avec l'impression que quelque chose en elle était en train de se briser.

- Santana ! lança soudain une voix bien familière à ses oreilles.

Elle cessa de marcher, puis se retourna pour faire face à une petite blonde : Quinn Fabray. Pas vraiment une amie, mais pas une ennemie non plus. Les deux se connaissaient depuis l'école primaire, mais s'adressaient rarement la parole. Tout ce que Santana savait d'elle, c'était qu'elle était passionnée par la photographie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Fabray ?

- Quinn, rectifia la blonde, Q.U.I.N.N. Ou Lucie, pour les intimes. Mais ce n'est pas ton cas.

- En effet. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, _Quinn _?

La blonde se mit à sourire. Un sourire moqueur et pas vraiment sincère. De toute évidence, la suite de cette conversation n'allait pas lui plaire.

- J'aurais besoin d'un service, expliqua-t-elle, c'est pour mon club de photographie.

- Ça, j'avais compris, rétorqua Santana, et alors ? Tu veux me prendre en photo, c'est ça ?

- Exactement. Ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment, mais le journal du lycée aurait besoin de quelques clichés d'un des membres de la chorale, puisque vous avez remporté les communales la semaine dernière. Comme tu es la moins hideuse, c'est toi que j'ai choisi …

- Wahou. Je suis flattée, vraiment. Mais tu vas devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Quinn fronça les sourcils d'un air irrité.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je refuse d'apparaître dans ce tas de merde que tu oses appeler « journal », répondit froidement Santana. Autre chose ?

- Tu es sûre de toi ? Je suis prête à te payer s'il le faut …

- Garde ton fric. Je m'en fous complètement. Et cette conversation est terminée.

L'hispanique s'apprêta à continuer son chemin, mais Quinn n'avait décidément aucune intention de renoncer aussi facilement.

- Disons … cinquante dollars ?

- Madre de Dios, est-ce que tu es sourde ? Je ne suis pas intéressée.

- Très bien. Soixante dollars ?

- Dégages de mon chemin !

- Quatre-vingt dollars ? Tu es dure en affaire, Santana …

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Santana envoya son poing s'écraser violement contre la mâchoire de la blonde, qui s'écroula au sol tel une poupée de chiffon.

- _Ça_, c'était gratuit.

La cloche sonna au même moment, lui donnant une bonne excuse pour s'en aller. Elle se dirigea donc rapidement vers son casier pour prendre ses affaires, et se rendit à son premier cours, sans prêter attention à son poing douloureux.


End file.
